


Won't You Spare Me Over Till Another Year?

by Flamingoskull123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood and Violence, But seriously I'm sorry, F/M, Guns, I was told to put that, Minor Character Death, Someone stop me, Warning: Extreme Emotional Truama, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoskull123/pseuds/Flamingoskull123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gone to complete shit and the Game Grumps (plus Mark, but let's face it he's a honorary Grump) have to try and stay alive, through militia groups, zombies, and one of them has something that will make them extra valuable.</p>
<p>Also this is based on a comic by alligator-jigglin-fever (http://alligator-jigglin-fever.tumblr.com/) they do a lot of Game Grumps art and spear heads the Crystal Grumps AU which is amazing and makes me cry. So yeah check them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is This? I Can't See With Ice Cold Hands Takin' Hold of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this fic, I'd like to thank my two betas (who don't think they are betas, also I like parentheses) frnkwy (http://frnkwy.tumblr.com/) and kcosta12 (http://kcosta12.tumblr.com/) I love you both!

It was just a normal afternoon when it all started. Danny and Arin were playing some Link to The Past, Kevin and Barry were editing, Suzy was talking with Mark who was waiting for the grump session to finish so he, Arin, and Danny could film a grumpcade, and Ross was randomly doodling.   
Back in the recording room Danny was getting his ass kicked by a boss. “God fucking dammit!” he yelled at the TV screen while Arin was giggling like a madman. “You know what?! Next time on Game Grumps.” Dan threw the control on the couch and went to turn the capture off. “I don’t remember that boss being so hard.” Dan complained plopping back down on the couch.  
“It’s fine, it’s a hard boss. So anyways I’m starving wanna go get some lunch?” Arin asked getting up from the couch.   
“Yeah sure, sounds good. Hey do you wanna make it a group outing?”  
“Totally, let’s go see if everyone else is up for it,” and with that they left the recording room and entered the main office area. “Hey guys, me and Dan are going to get lunch, wanna come with?”  
“Sure.” Suzy said walking over to her husband, everyone else nodding and getting up from where they were and headed towards the door. They all stopped when they heard a thump as something hit the door.   
“What was that?” Ross asked and jumped when the door rattled against the weight of whoever was slamming against it. They all backed up slowly as the door was pounded on.  
“Maybe someone just wants a cup of sugar or something?” Kevin suggested. Everyone glared at him, Kevin just shrugged. “Just throwing out ideas.” he mumbled.  
“Should we open it?” Barry asked.  
“Maybe, I mean-” Barry was cut off by Mark reaching for the door knob.  
“Let’s just see what they want, shall we?” Mark asked, getting shrugs and head nods as replies. He turns the knob cautiously and swings the door open.  
A bloodied woman in a pantsuit barrelled through the now open door. They all stood in shock as she made a beeline for Kevin. Barry was the first to react and grabbed the woman and threw her away from Kevin. When she kept trying to attack, Barry grabbed her by the hair and repeatedly beat her head against the floor, leaving a large puddle of sticky dark red liquid, pieces of skull, and gray matter. They stood in shock staring at the mangled body.  
“What the fuck just happened?” Arin asked staring down at the body of the woman.  
“She was trying to kill Kevin.” Barry muttered looking away and wrapping his arms around himself. Danny put his arm around Barry’s shoulders.   
“Yeah, we know,” He said comforting. Suddenly a bloodcurdling from outside startled everyone. They all ran to the window to see people being chased down and eaten by other people.   
“Um, guys,” Mark whispered as they heard guttural groans coming from downstairs. “I think we should eat in.”


	2. I Am Death Comin' To Excel, I'll Open The Door To Heaven Or Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler, stream of consciousness sort of chapter.

They had just finished putting a couple of the bookcases in front of the door when Danny asked “So, what do we do now?”  
“We wait, I guess and only go out if we get really desperate for supplies and stuff. We have enough food to last us a couple of days. So by the time we run out everything would have died down, right?” Arin looked around and everyone shrugged all agreeing that this was their best shot. They all had played games or seen movies of situations like this, but now that we actually happening they had no clue what to do.  
“We should probably also look for weapons,” Mark added. “Bats, crowbars, anything that will make a dent.” Kevin flinched at what Mark was suggesting. But then he remembered that woman, that thing, running towards him. If it hadn’t been for Barry Kevin was sure he’d be dead. Speaking of Barry where was he? Kevin looked around but couldn’t see Barry anywhere. The group meeting (if you could call it that) had apparently disbanded while Kevin was thinking. Which left him standing there like an idiot. He saw Ross walk into the recording room, his phone next to his ear. Probably trying to call Holly, he thought. Next he saw Danny and Mark walk off towards the kitchen area, most likely to inventory food. He also saw Suzy and Arin sitting on the couch just holding eachother. Kevin, not wanting to disturb to them, went to go find Barry.  
Kevin found Barry in the bathroom vigorously washing his hands to the point where they were red. "Barry, are you ok?" he asked sheepishly. Barry jumped at Kevin’s voice.  
"Jesus Kevin, you scared the shit out of me." Barry said glaring at Kevin.  
"Sorry, just wondered where you went. You're okay though right?" Kevin asked putting his hand on Barry's shoulder.  
"Yeah, completely fine, it's not like I just killed someone with my bare hands." Barry said sarcastically. Kevin looked hurt and guilty at his reply and Barry sighed. "Sorry, it's just-"  
"No its okay. This has been all kind of surreal." Kevin sympathized. "By the way thanks for earlier. I thought I was gonna die. Guess I owe you one now."  
Barry grinned slightly at that and pulled Kevin into a hug. "Let's hope you never have to return the favor."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the kitchen area of the office, Danny and Mark were see how much food they had, and what was perishable. They mostly had junk food in the cupboards, nothing that would last them long. Luckily the still had power, but they had no idea how long that would last. As they were counting how much food they actually had Danny noticed that Mark was distracted and had to keep starting over. “Hey, how are you doing?” Danny asked.  
“What, oh I’m fine.” Mark replied, not looking up from the counter.  
“Clearly,” Dan muttered under his breath. "Seriously though what's wrong, besides the zombies."  
Mark looked up at Danny.  
"I'm worried about my family, Bob, Wade, Jack, all of my friends basically, and the phone lines are so busy that I can't get a hold of them." Mark said and ran his hand through his hair, a trait he picked up from Danny. "I just want to know if they're ok." He almost whispered looking down again. Mark was surprised when he felt Danny wrap his arms around him.  
"We all want to know our loved ones are alright, but we can't really focus on that right now." Danny pulled away but kept his hand on Mark's shoulder. "We just have to hope they're okay and that we'll see them soon." He finished his little speech and turned back to the counter. "Or else we'll go insane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry this took forever, but I kind of like having this long to work on chapters and ideas, so I think I'll update this once or twice a month. Sorry if that seems like a long wait, but if I feel like I'm rushing then the content won't be as good. In other news I am working on a foster kids AU that I hope to start uploading soon, so look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading and I promise the chapters will start getting longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://flamingoskull123.tumblr.com/


End file.
